


CLICK

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair is sick and stuck at the loft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CLICK

## CLICK

by kathy

* * *

9:05 am 

When Jim walked into the bullpen, his phone was ringing. Weaving his way through the room, he was forced to briefly stop and apologize to Megan when he accidentally stepped on her foot. Finally reaching his desk, he answered the phone. 

"Ellison." 

"Hey, Jim," greeted the nasally voice of his partner, Blair Sandburg. 

"Sandburg," Jim replied, "what's going on? Is everything okay?" 

Coughing slightly, Blair was quick to reassure, "Yeah, everything's fine." 

"All right. Well then, what did you want?" 

"Actually," Blair began but then hesitated for a second. "Aw, never mind. Just forget it. You're gonna get pissed at me." 

"No, I won't," Jim insisted. "I promise. Now, tell me what's going on. Are you starting to feel worse?" 

"It's not that," Blair answered. "I'm feeling about the same as when you left this morning." 

"Are you sure?" Jim persisted. "Because if not, I can be home in twenty minutes. Just say the word and I'm out of here." 

"No, that's not necessary," Blair replied. "My fever hasn't gotten any worse and my congestion seems to have loosened up some." 

"So, if you're okay, why did you call?" 

"You see...well...I...um..." 

"Listen, Sandburg, I AM going to get pissed if you don't cut the bull and talk to me," Jim interrupted. "Now, tell me, what's going on?" 

"I'm bored," Blair admitted. 

"You're what?" 

"See, I knew you were gonna get pissed." 

"No, I'm not," Jim responded with a chuckle. 

"Really?" 

"Really?" 

"Absolutely positively." 

"Absolutely positively," Jim repeated. "Tell me something, Chief. Have you turned on the TV yet?" 

"Nope," Blair answered. "Why?" 

"Just go over to the TV," Jim ordered. "Now." 

"All right, already," Blair grouched. "Geez, you're bossy even over the phone. Okay, I'm up and I'm walking over to the TV. Are you happy now?" 

"Ecstatic," Jim deadpanned. 

"What exactly are you expecting me to find over there anyway?" Blair asked. 

"Just get you butt over there," Jim said. "Believe me, you'll know it when you see it." 

"For some reason I don't find that very reassuring coming from you, Jim." 

Listening as his friend slowly wandered over to the TV, Jim couldn't stop a huge grin from forming on his face. "Are you there yet?" 

"Hold your horses," was Blair's slightly hoarse complaint. "I'm a sick guy here, you know." 

"Trust me, Sandburg, I've known that for a long time now." 

"Gee, Jim, you're just SO funny." Walking over to the TV, Blair spotted a huge sack sitting on the floor. 'What did you do, Jim,' he wondered. Opening the bag, his eyes widen when he saw what it contained. "Oh, man. You didn't?" 

"Yep, Chief, I did," Jim confirmed. 

"This is fantastic!" Blair exclaimed as he began to pull items out of the bag. "When did you do this? Wait a minute. Is this why you were late getting home last night?" 

"Yeah, I stopped off at the store," Jim explained. "You were getting kind of antsy yesterday and I figured it was bound to be worse today." 

"You're the greatest," Blair praised the detective. "I can't believe you got all of this for me. My favorite movies, those new books I've been meaning to read, puzzle books, magazines and...oh my god...jigsaw puzzles! But, you hate when I work puzzles. I mean, I'm gonna have to spread it out all over the table. It makes a mess." 

Chuckling, Jim said, "I think I can put up with it for a little while. I might even help you with one when I get home, okay?" 

"Really?" 

"Really," Jim promised. "That is unless you already have them finished by then. You can usually put those things together pretty fast." 

"I'll save one for us to work together," Blair stated. "All right?" 

"Sounds like a plan, Chief," Jim replied. "But I got to go right now, there's a whole stack of paperwork here with my name on it." 

"Okay. Bye. And thanks, I really appreciate this." 

"Bye, Sandburg." 

**_CLICK_**

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

10:13 am 

**_RING_**

"Ellison." 

"This is 1-900-LOVE. As someone who has used our service in the past, we are offering you a special rate of $2.95 for the first minute and $1.95 for each addition minute. Let us fulfill your every fantasy." 

"You know, Sandburg, it IS a crime to make crank phones calls. I'd hate to have to arrest you." 

"Oh, man," Blair whined, "how'd you know it was me?" 

"First, if I ever did call one of those lines, I certainly wouldn't do it from here," Jim rationalized. "And, secondly, you need to work on that falsetto of yours. Besides, I could hear you sniffling. Never try to fool your Sentinel, Sandburg. I'll catch you every time." 

"Well, you could have played along for a little bit," Blair grumbled. "Anyway, I wanted to ask you something." 

"What is it this time?" 

"I was watching 'Lethal Weapon', and I got to thinking," Blair explained. 

"Oh no." 

Ignoring Jim's comment, Blair continued, "Okay, you were in covert ops like Mel Gibson's character. And I figure this has to have at least some basis on fact, even if it is a movie." Pausing to take a breath, which resulted in a short coughing fit, Blair continued, "I mean he's pretty amazing in this movie with all that martial arts stuff and it got me to wondering. How come you don't have any moves like that? C'mon, it seems like every week you lose your gun or somebody makes you drop it. So, what gives?" 

"I'm hanging up now." 

**_CLICK_**

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

11:30 am 

**_RING_**

"Ellison." 

"Good morning. I would like to take this opportunity to let you know about the latest advances in home protection. That's right. Sentinel Security. More sensitive than the most sophisticated alarm system, more deterrent than even the fiercest guard dog." 

**_CLICK_**

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

11:35 am 

**_RING_**

"Look, if you keep calling here I'm going to kick your ass. Oh. Um, no, Sir. Yes, Sir. I'm sorry, Sir. No, of course not. Goodbye." 

**_CLICK_**

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

11:40 am 

"ELLISON!" Simon bellowed. "MY OFFICE NOW!" 

Walking over to Simon's office, Jim muttered, "Shit. This is your fault, Sandburg." 

"You wanted to see me, Sir?" 

"Yes, Detective, I did," Simon answered. "Would you care to explain the phone call that I just received from Assistant District Attorney Smith?" 

"It was an honest mistake, Captain." 

"Well, I would hope so. It would be nice to know that my detectives don't normally greet a caller by threatening to kick their ass. So, what do you have to say for yourself?" 

"I thought it was Sandburg." 

"Dismissed." 

"Yes, Sir." 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

11:50 am 

**_RING_**

"Ellison." 

"You know, I'm beginning to think you don't enjoy my phone calls," Blair griped. "I mean, I am only doing this for YOUR benefit. You could be just a little bit appreciative..." 

**_CLICK_ **

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

11:51 am 

**_RING_**

"Ellison." 

"Now that was just plain rude, Jim." 

"You wanna see rude, Sandburg, just wait until I get home." 

"Okay, I'm sorry. Really sorry. Extremely sorry." 

"What do you want?" 

"Well," Blair explained, "I just wanted to know if you were gonna stop by here during your lunch hour?" 

"I guess I could," Jim agreed. "Did you need something?" 

"Yeah, and it's something that would really make me feel better." 

"What is it? Some more cough medicine? Kleenexes?" Jim guessed. 

"No, just some cookies and cream ice cream. Please. Pretty please. It would really make me feel better." 

"I'll be there about 12:30." 

"Okay. See you then." 

"Bye, Chief." 

**_CLICK_ **

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

11:55 am 

**_RING_**

"Ellison." 

"Jim..." 

"I swear, Sandburg, if you don't cut this out I'm going to..." 

"Thanks." 

"Oh. Well, you're welcome. Now, why don't you go take a nap? We could both use the rest." 

**_CLICK_**

The End 


End file.
